Power Rangers and Digi-Destined Unite Transcripts
Here is the transcript for Power Rangers & Digi-Destined Unite. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For they are Power Rangers Data Squad! One morning at CHS, Robbie begins teaching his next Karate Lesson. Robbie Diaz: Good morning, Everyone. Students: Good morning, Sensei Diaz. Robbie Diaz: Before we get started on the lesson, I'd just like to inform you that my girlfriend, Serena has proven to be one of my best students in CHS. Everyone clapped and cheered as Serena got up and bowed. Serena: Thank you, Robbie. I'm truly honored to be in your class. Robbie Diaz: Now then, For today's lesson, I'm going to teach you all the ways of an ancient samurai. This move is called the "Shinai Spyro". Can anyone tell me what it is? With that questioned, Apple Bloom raised her hand up. Robbie Diaz: Apple Bloom? Apple Bloom: A technique that you use for your Shinai like a torch that light's fire? Robbie Diaz: That's right, Apple Bloom. But for your own safety for this trick, Do not try this at home. (to Students) That goes for everyone here too. Twilight Sparkle: So, Robbie. Why don't you and Serena show us how it's done? Robbie Diaz: (to Twilight) Sure thing, Twilight. (to Serena) Serena, Care to join me for this demonstration? Serena: I thought you'd never ask, Robbie. With that said, Robbie and Serena show their students the Shinai Spyro. Robbie Diaz: Okay, For this move to work, You might focus your fire ability on your Shinai, Like so. Then, Robbie focused his fire energy on his Shinai and demonstrates the Shinai Spyro. Diamond Tiara: That's amazing! Silver Spoon: How'd you two do that!? Robbie Diaz: Well, Let's just say your fire ability has been mastered before you make it work. Babs Seed: Whoa, I wish I could do that. Serena: Well, It's not too late to practice that technique. Right, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Yep, That's right, Serena. Maud Pie: How's this for a demonstration? As Maud Pie demonstrates the Shinai Spyro, Robbie and Serena were as amazed as everyone else was. Serena: Wow, Maud! That's very quick of you! (to Robbie) How is she doing this? Robbie Diaz: She's a fast learner. Pinkie Pie: Runs in the family. Then, Everyone laughed happily including Robbie and Serena. (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Rainbow Dash (V.O.): Power Rangers & Digi-Destined Unite! After the lesson, The guys were at Pizza Hut waiting for Robbie with the Pizzas. Robbie Diaz: Hey, You guys! Where are ya!? Rigby: Over here, Rob! (waving) Robbie Diaz: Oh, There you are. You want some of these boxes of Cheese? Mordecai: Whoa! Are those three boxes of cheese pizzas? Robbie Diaz: Yes, It is. Mordecai: Then, Yes. Atticus Akito: Alright, let's dig in. So then, They started to relax and eating some pizza Yoshi: Yum... This is so good. Sora: Yeah. Mordecai: How did you manage this? Robbie Diaz: Well, I've been saving a lot of money. So, I thought I bought it just to relax. Mordecai: Nice! Hey, You know what would go good with these pizzas? Funny internet videos! Dude, Check this out. (begins typing in name on his phone) Rigby: No, Wait! I know a really good one. (types on his phone) Mordecai: No, Man! You’re just gonna pull up that ostrich thing with the balls again. Rigby: No, I’m not. Gmerl: Oh come on, You’re typing it in! We see it! Rigby: Dude, Don’t look! You’re gonna ruin it! Mordecai: Fine. It better not be that ostrich thing with the balls. Marty McFly: Say, Rob. Does Rigby always doing this kind of thing? Robbie Diaz: Yeah, Only when we're around, Marty. Mordecai: Ready yet? Rigby: It’s loading. Okay... Now! Woman: (in video) Don’t get too close now, Pa! The ostrich hits a baseball off the tee, Pecks the old man in the groin and raises its wings. Rigby laughs. Mordecai: Man, It’s that ostrich thing with the balls! Why do you gotta lie to me, Dude? Rigby: ‘Cause lyings my specialty! Sonic the Hedgehog: Aww well, I guess he has a way with things. Yoshi: Far out. (first bumps Rigby) Serena: Hi, Robbie! Hi, Boys! The boys saw Serena as they said hello. Yoshi: Whoa, Serena, Nice look there. Mordecai: Yeah, You look absolutely beautiful. Serena: Oh, Thank you. Rarity got this new dress the other day and I thought I could ask Robbie out on a date. (to Robbie) So, Are you available? Robbie Diaz: Hmm... (thinks for a moment) Sure, I'm okay with that. Yoshi: Have fun, You two love birds. Gmerl: Oh brother... Robbie Diaz: (to Gmerl) Don't worry about it, Gmerl. I'll get used to it. (to Serena) Shall we? Serena: You bet, but first, we gotta get you suited up in a tuxedo. So, They took off on their date together while heading towards the Carousel Boutique. Meanwhile at CPA, Twilight helps out Sunburst with the computers acting odd. Sunburst: Thanks so much for coming in such short notice, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: No problem, Sunburst. What's going on? Sunburst: Somehow, The computers are acting strange lately. Just as Twilight investigated, She begins to notice the dialogues. Twilight Sparkle: That's odd, I'm beginning to think it was familiar. Sunburst: What do you make of it? Twilight Sparkle: I think we're about to find out. Meanwhile at the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman finished creating a new robot. Orbot: Are you sure this robot will destroy the Rangers, Boss? Dr. Eggman: Of course I'm sure, Orbot. Meet Egg-Trooper. Egg-Trooper: Reporting for duty, Sir! Cubot: Are really sure he's tough enough, Doctor? Dr. Eggman: Yes, Cubot. And will you be quite for one second!? Cubot: (crossing his arms and looks away) It was just a question, Geez. Dr. Eggman: Now then, Egg-Trooper, Go down there and destroy the Rangers. Egg-Trooper: Sir, Yes, Sir! Just as Eggman waiting for Egg-Trooper's success, The Psycho Rangers returned from the dead. Dr. Eggman: I don't believe it, The Psycho Rangers! Psycho Blue: What, We're back?! Psycho Yellow: It appears so, Psycho Blue. But how is it possible? Psycho Red: It was some kind of dark magic coming out of nowhere. Psycho Black: Hold on, Guys, i don't think we aren't alone here. Dr. Eggman: (laughs evilly) Greetings, Psycho Rangers. I am Dr. Eggman, Evil Genius! Psycho Pink: What do you want from us? Dr. Eggman: From you, For the moment, Nothing. But the only thing I require is your trust. And if we would work together, The Power Rangers won't have a chance against us. Psycho Red: Hmph, Thanks for the offer. But no thanks, We don't take orders from you or anyone else. The only thing we have to do is destroying the Power Rangers by ourselves. However, After hearing Psycho Red's words, Eggman smiled. Dr. Eggman: Of course, Psycho Red. I understand completely, Go right ahead and do as you please. Then, the Psychos were confused. Psycho Black: Hold on a sec, Are you going to let us fight the Power Rangers without you giving us orders? Dr. Eggman: That's right, But like I said, The only thing I require is your trust. Suddenly, Psycho Red just laughed as he walked towards him. Psycho Red: You know something, Eggman? I think I'm starting to like you already, You got yourself our trust. Dr. Eggman: (giggled) Excellent choice. But before I forget, I've took your D.N.A. powers to create four new Psycho Rangers. Then, He snapped his finger as Psycho Green, Psycho Silver, Psycho White and Psycho Purple came in. Psycho Blue: Whoa, I don't believe it. Psycho Pink: I think you're right, Four new Psycho Rangers. Dr. Eggman: That's right. And with the odd in your favor, You're going to face Robbie Diaz, Emerl, Mordecai, Yoshi, Sunset Shimmer, Amy Rose and Xion, Including Sora. Psycho Yellow: Excellent. Psycho Blue: Alright, I'm in. Psycho Black: This should be easy. Psycho Pink: Yeah! Now, They will be finished. Then, Eggman and the Psycho Rangers laughed as Psycho Purple thought about what Eggman said. Psycho Purple: Sora.... (laughed to herself) At the Cyberspace Command Center, The Portal to the Digital World opened at the Portal Chamber. Digit: Huh?! Matt: What's going on? Pit: Something's up at the Portal Chamber. Then, The Digi-Destined appeared with their Digimon including Tai, Davis and their friends. Taichi Tai Kamiya: Whoa! Where are we? Agumon: Hmm, I think we're in another dimension. Ken Ichijouji: What do you think, Wormmon? Wormmon: I have no idea, Ken. But I bet they might know. Then, Everyone came to see Palutena and Pit. Mordecai: Hey, Palutena. Yoshi: What's going on? Twilight Sparkle: Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, T.K., Kari, Meiko! Sunset Shimmer: Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken! Starlght Glimmer: It's so good to see you guys again! Taichi Tai Kamiya: Hey there, Guys. Good to see you too. Xion: Are they friends of yours? Spike: Yep, They're the Digi-Destined. Meet Tai Kamiya, Matt Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Mimi Tachikawa, Izzy Izumi, Joe Kido, Matt's younger brother, T.K., Tai's younger sister, Kari, Davis Motomiya, Yolei Inoue, Cody Hida, Ken Ichijouji and Meiko Mochizuki. And with them are their Digimon Partenrs, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Palmon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon, Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Wormmon and Meicoomon. Yamato Matt Ishida: It's true, It was during our alliance to stop Myotismon. Gabumon: And who are the rest of you? Robbie Diaz: Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Power Rangers Data Squad